Aku milikmu?
by Drizzle mato
Summary: "Andai aku punya lorong waktu, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya." Woohyun x Sunggyu. Woogyu couple here! Lets read and ripiuw guys!


**Tittle : Im Yours?**

**Author : a.k.a Drizzle Mato**

**Pairing : WoohyunxSunggyu (Patah!)**

**Genre : Romance?**

**Rate : T?**

**Disclaimer : Author cuma pinjem nama doang. Seluruh hidup para tokoh sebenar-benarnya milik Tuhan. Dan ceritanya asli, milik author. No Tipu!**

_._._._

Summary :

"Jika aku punya lorong waktu, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya."

_._._._._._

.

.

Sunggyu berdiri di depan pintu dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia sudah berada di sana sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tangan dan kakinya kerap bergerak serempak. Setiap kali salah satu kakinya maju selangkah, maka saat itu pulalah tangannya terulur menuju knop pintu, namun sayang, berulangkali juga ia menarik diri. Malah berbalik, dan mengambil langkah mundur.

"Masuk atau tidak?" Ia menimbang lagi. Dia sangat ingin menemui seseorang yang berada di dalam sana, yang entah sedang apa. Namun, Sunggyu sangat malu, sungkan dan ... ia tidak mau mengganggunya hanya karena keegoisan yang menuntut paksa.

"Tapi aku merindukannya." gumamnya lirih. Sunggyu menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia mulai mengumpulkan seluruh nyali dan tekatnya yang semula menciut. Toh, tidak ada yang salah bukan dengan kemauannya? Hanya menemui seseorang yang dirindukan. Bukan tindak kriminal, dan tentu saja tidak akan ada yang memenjarakannya karena hal itu. Ah, tapi tetap saja. Sunggyu butuh kekuatan untuk melawan gengsi dan keadaannya.

klek

Tidak dikunci. Sunggyu semakin gugup usai pintu itu terbuka... sedikit. Ia mematung, tak berani mendorongnya lebih kuat lagi.

"Masuklah hyung."

Sunggyu membelalak saat ada seruan demikian. Sempat berpikir untuk pergi melarikan diri. Tapi... ah sudah kepalang basah, ia menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum menuruti perintah tersebut, masuk ke dalam kamar kecil tanpa jendela. Ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda dengan headset di telinga, sibuk menekuri lembaran-lembaran kertas dan di didepannya juga ada notebook yang menyala.

"Maaf... mengganggumu Woohyun." Sesal Sunggyu kemudian. Ia lalu menghampiri Woohyun yang tetap bertahan dengan posisinya menghadap notebook. Sunggyu menurunkan tubuhnya, berjongkok disamping Woohyun.

"Sama sekali tidak hyung. Kenapa belum tidur?" Woohyun mengubah fokusnya, mencabut sepasang benda yang menempel di telinga. Memutar badannya hingga mereka saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Di luar hujan... dan... sangat dingin. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Sahutnya ragu. Woohyun terkekeh. Mengacak rambut Sunggyu yang baru saja di pangkas beberapa hari yang lalu. Woohyun tak habis pikir, potongan rambut Sunggyu yang sekarang dan dahalu tak ada bedanya. Dengan style seperti itu, Sunggyu seharusnya lebih terlihat dewasa tapi ini malah sebaliknya. Sunggyu seperti anak sekolahan, dan betapa bersyukurnya Woohyun bisa mencintai dan dicintai mahkluk Tuhan yang makin hari makin muda.

"Bilang saja kau kangen padaku hyung." kata Woohyun menggoda. Sunggyu memajukan bibirnya dan itu membuat Woohyun terbahak. Ia kembali mengusak rambut kecoklatan itu.

"Kau sok tau!" Sanggah Sunggyu tak mengakui.

"Aku bukan sok tau. Aku memang tau apa yang ada di dalam sini." Woohyun membalasnya lagi dengan mudah, sambil menyentuh dahi Sunggyu dua kali dengan telunjuknya. Berani sekali Woohyun melakukan hal itu. Jika itu dia perbuat tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin Sunggyu sudah memarahi dan menganiaya dirinya karena alasan tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua. Tapi, lihat! Tidak ada kemarahan, justru Sunggyu menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia malu, karena apa yang diutarakan Woohyun adalah sebuah kabenaran.

"Atau mungkin hamsterku ini ingin aku menghangatkannya?"

Sunggyu mengangkat wajah, ia menatap lekat Woohyun yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Betapapun Sunggyu mengagumi seorang Kim Myungsoo; model, penyanyi, photographer yang sering mondar mandir di layar Televisi. Sosok dihadapnnya seribu kali lebih memikat. Sosok dihadapannya jauh lebih bisa mengaduk-aduk perasaan. Dan sosok dihadapannya ini bisa ia temui dan ia mintai foto secara gratis. Tidak seperti Kim Myungsoo, adik sekaligus idola nomor satu.

"Kau bilang apa?" Sunggyu gegas berdiri, ia seolah ingin menunjukan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Woohyun barusan merupakan suatu yang salah. Tatapannya yang sayu berubah tajam, membentuk serupa kilatan. Dan Woohyun dengan sigap meluruskan keadaan. Woohyun terbiasa dengan pikiran sensitif kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda." ungkapnya cepat. Woohyun kemudian membereskan semua barangnya; tumpukan kertas dan notebooknya. Meletakan itu semua ke atas meja sebelum pada akhirnya memeluk Sunggyu amat erat.

"Baby Gyu marah pada Namu?"

"Ani!"

"Kalau begitu jangan cemberut. Oh ya aku punya sesuatu."

Geming. Woohyun tak punya cara lain, selain mengulang kembali kalimatnya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa itu?" Sunggyu segera melepas pelukan Woohyun dan menatap penuh harap. Mudah sekali dia berubah-ubah. Keuntungan untuk Woohyun sendiri sebenarnya. Sunggyu mudah marah, tapi juga mudah luntur emosinya.

"Ja! Ikut aku akan aku tunjukan!"

oOo

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau tunjukan?" Sunggyu bertanya dengan tidak sabaran. Mereka berdua kini berada di dalam selimut. Ini membuat Sunggyu menaruh rasa curiga. Dia tahu bagaimana Woohyun, diam-diam menghanyutkan. Pervert. Dan ia tak mau terjebak oleh itu.

"Akan aku berikan nanti." jawab Woohyun berbisik. Satu tangannya, ia gunakan untuk mengangkat selimut agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya terhadap Sunggyu. Sementara tangan lainnya mengelus wajah Sunggyu yang dipenuhi raut penasaran. Sunggyu sendiri memilih untuk diam, ia jauh lebih senang menyelami mata Woohyun yang teduh. Ia bisa merasa tenang dan sejuk disaat yang bersamaan, namun tetap ia waswas.

"Aku mencintaimu." Woohyun tiba-tiba berucap. Sunggyu mengangguk menanggapi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balasnya seadaanya. Woohyun tersenyum, menarik dagu Sunggyu.

"Jangan bilang kau hanya ingin memberiku cium-"

Woohyun memotong perkataan Sunggyu, ia terlebih dulu memagut bibir mungil itu lembut. Setelah ciuman kilat itu terjadi, Woohyun menggenggam jemari Sunggyu.

"Besok Boohyun pulang." Katanya membuka obrolan baru. Ia semakin kuat menggenggam tangan Sunggyu yang mulai berubah dingin dan berkeringat. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tak mengatakan hal ini pada Sunggyu. Tanpa ia memberitakan kepulangan Boohyun, Sunggyu pasti tahu.

"Hmm.." Sesuai dugaannya. Sunggyu tak berselera membahas hal itu. Woohyun kembali menarik dagu Sunggyu, melakukan suatu yang sama seperti menit-menit sebelumnya. Ia mencium Sunggyu, hanya agak lama dari yang tadi.

"Aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

"Meski kau bukan milikku."

"Woohyun juga bukan milikku. Woohyun milik Sungjong sekarang." Sunggyu merasakan bola matanya mulai panas. Ada air menggenang di pelupuknya, ingin ia halau, namun entah kenapa ia terlanjur beku. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memandangi wajah Woohyun dan mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Kita tetap saling mencintai?"

"Ne."

"Sampai kapanpun?"

"Sampai kapanpun."

Mereka tertawa hambar. Tak ada kebahagiaan menghampiri selain jika keduanya berada dalam satu tempat, menghirup udara yang sama, menatap matahari yang sama. Mencumbu serta merasakan debar yang sama.

"Jika aku punya lorong waktu, aku akan membawamu kabur di saat cincin ini akan memerangkapmu." Woohyun bergurau. Ia mengusap cincin emas yang terpasang di jari lentik Sunggyu. Membawanya mendekat lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku ingin menggantinya dengan yang lebih mahal." Lanjutnya lagi. Sunggyu terkikik geli. Pun ketika matanya benar-benar basah, dan airnya meluber, menuruni pipi yang merona. Sunggyu tak sanggup lagi. Ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Menyambar tubuh Woohyun dengan dekapan yang paling hangat. Ia tak punya niat untuk menyudahi ini semua, walau begitu ia sadar tentang akhir yang tak indah. Mereka akan berpisah esok hari.

"Aku akan menemanimu setiap malam. Dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu ke luar kota apalagi keluar dari negara ini untuk tugas."

"Jika aku punya lorong waktu, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya."

oOo

Woohyun menyisir rambut Sunggyu setelah sebelumnya mengancingkan kemeja putih yang digunakan Sunggyu pagi ini. Ia menyesal karena obrolannya semalam membuat mata Sunggyu membengkak, merah. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Sunggyu berhenti menangis, setelah Woohyun selesai memandikannya.

"Dia datang sebentar lagi."

Ting Tong

"Ah dia sudah datang." Woohyun buru-buru menoleh ke belakang, kemudian ia kembali memandangi wajah murung Sunggyu dari pantulan kaca. Kesedihan seperti ini terus saja berulang.

"Kau harus pulang. Jadilah istri yang baik untuk hyungku ne." Woohyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Sunggyu yang tetap bisu, ia kemudian berlalu untuk membuka pintu yang terus menerus di ketuk. Ia berharap jika setelah pintu itu ditutup nantinya, kesempatan untuk melihat dan berbincang dengan Suggyu masih ada.

END

A/N : Heiii~ Hei~ Readerdul.. Pertama-tama author mau ngucapin makasih sama yang udah mau repot2 ngeripiuw FF author. Dan maaf karena belum bisa ngelanjut dua fic berchapter sebelumnya, mohon sabar ya. Dan.. Jangan lupa tingggalkan komentar kalian di fic ini juga. Satu komentar, itu berarti banget buat author... See You!~


End file.
